


Diving Into Our Own Destruction

by lovedbythesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbythesun/pseuds/lovedbythesun
Summary: A demon.  An angel.  The weirdest love connection ever and a bubble bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hearditbothways.livejournal.com/profile)[hearditbothways](http://hearditbothways.livejournal.com/) at [](http://spnrarepairs.livejournal.com/profile)[spnrarepairs](http://spnrarepairs.livejournal.com/) .  [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  prompt: _bubble bath_ , [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/)  prompt: _type - clean_.  Thanks to [](http://smokeandsong.livejournal.com/profile)[smokeandsong](http://smokeandsong.livejournal.com/) for giving this a quick once-over, and all remaining mistakes are mine. Title from _Bathwater_ by No Doubt. I hope you enjoy!

Even if she lived through another human lifetime, she would never know how she ended up in a situation like this. Okay, so her immediate situation, yes, she knew how it came to be – she wasn't stupid. Ruby had rented the room with a fake credit card and a stolen identity. She'd run the bathwater, checking the temperature against her wrist before adding the soap. The foamy mess threatened to crest over the curved rim of the old-fashioned bathtub as the two eased into the water. No, the situation that left Ruby in wonder was not the bubble bath but the blue-eyed brunet angel she shared it with.

Tangling with angels was way above her pay grade. Ruby had never been a demon with lofty aspirations of power. She wasn't one to jockey for a title or grandiose honorific, and she certainly wasn't of the mind to suck, serve, and slaughter her way up the food chain. She didn't want to rule the pit – she just wanted out, no easy return ticket desired or required. Maybe it was that bit of humanity still lingering inside of her, that fading ember still glowing hot long after the coals had grown cold. Maybe she was just as much an anomaly in death as she had been in life.

Either way, regular interaction with angels had not been in the master plan. As of late, though, she was seeing more of them than was possibly healthy. First it had all been because of her own big mouth. Ruby had gotten a hot tip on an even hotter target and, of course, shared it with the Winchesters. The resulting clusterfuck landed them in what was probably the worst place to be outside of Hell – between Alistair, two pissed-off angels, and the thing they both wanted. It turned out that Anna, the cherry top the three of them nearly laid down their lives for, was an angel herself, though not on the straight, narrow, or up-and-up. Ruby had the added bonus of finding herself on the wrong end of her own knife, treated to her own trip on Alistair's Wild and Bloody Ride o'Torture, all part of the plan to let the angels and demons take each other out. When the bell rang and the little angel got her wings back, the blast nearly decimated everything in the room that wasn't, well, angel. It was a very tangible, obvious reason why angels and demons weren't starring in buddy cop comedies together.

But the fun didn't end there. In an effort to keep Sam's eyes on the prize (meaning, Lilith's head on a platter), she'd taken to riding herd on the brothers, all but staking her own claim on the Impala's backseat. Near constant close quarters with Dean wasn't a picnic in the park – hell, it wasn't even a run-screaming-from-a-chainsaw-wielding-killer in the park, but as long as she made herself useful, he kept the bitching to a minimum. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one with this idea. One of the two angels, the one named Castiel, who had pulled Dean out of the pit, all but moved in as well. She wasn't about to run, not when she lacked allies outside the Winchesters and had as many demons out for her head as they did. Besides, of the two, she preferred Castiel. He was less severe, less gung-ho to give her the heave-ho, though he definitely kept his distance. His body wasn't all that bad on the eyes, either. The rumpled suit, loosened tie, and trench coat made pretty window-dressing on the whole package. What clenched it was his eyes – she hadn't seen eyes that blue since she'd been human, back when the plague was all the rage and her name wasn't Ruby.  
  
It was two months before he trusted her.  
  
Lilith had stepped up the pace, attacking more and more seals, often splitting her forces. While Sam and Dean were in Texas, trying to stop a gate to Hell from opening, Ruby and Castiel went after a nest of vampires in Tennessee who were aiding the blonde demoness. Turns out, angel mojo had no effect on bloodsuckers, leaving them to handle things the old-fashioned way.  
  
Headless bodies littered the floor at their feet, a slowly drying pool of blood cooling under the soles of their shoes. The vampires that weren't dead were putting up a hell of a fight, running interference for a cluster of demons hiding in the sanctuary.  
  
“You traitorous, hell-bitch!” Eric, the leader, shouted as he pinned Ruby against the wall. His hands clutched her neck, nails dragging through her skin, thumbs digging into her throat. Her machete slipped from her fingers, her grip slackening from the lack of air. He slid her body up the wall, raising her just enough for their eyes to meet and her feet to dangle helplessly a foot from the floor. “Lilith would thank me for ending you here and now.”  
  
Her attempt to reply came across a weak, gurgling garble, her hands weakly batting at his arms. Her vision turned gray at the edges before darkening and expanding to black. Just before she lost consciousness, she could see Castiel approaching Eric from behind, blade reflecting back a dull red light. When she came to, her world was filled with those too-blue eyes. The angel knelt over her, pushing her dark hair out of the way to better see the wounds on her neck.  
  
“Leave it, it's fine.”  
  
“You're bleeding.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ruby snorted. “No shit, really? And here I thought he was just trying to give me a neck massage and got a little too rough.”  
  
Castiel sat back on his heels, his head tipped in confusion.  
  
“It's a joke.”  
  
The realization quickly spread across his face, followed by a nod as he leaned forward again, reaching for her neck.  
  
“Seriously, my head's not about to fall off or anything, so you don't really--” Cut off mid-statement, she hissed lowly as his fingertips connected with the gashes raked into her skin. His touch lightened at the sound, but he didn't draw back.  
  
“I can't heal this, but you shouldn't require stitches.” He was close enough that his voice rumbled in her ear.  
  
She swallowed hard against the dry knot forming in her throat and licked her lips. “Yeah, I get it. Angel, demon. Big no-no aiding and abetting the other team.”  
  
“For you as well. And yet, you fought admirably by my side. You...” He trailed off a moment, as if finding the words. “You watched my back,” he said, the phrase sounding so awkward from him.  
  
“Yeah, well, all in the name of, you know, stopping the world from coming to an end.” As casual as she tried to sound, the brush-off sounded less than convincing.  
  
He nodded again, rising to his feet and offering her a hand up.  
  
The touches grew in number, grew more serious each time. It was only after a fight, when they were checking each other's wounds. It was before a fight as a sign of trust and reassurance. It was a joke, when Ruby leaned closed to explain some comment Dean made. It was a challenge as she encouraged him to have a little fun and do as the humans do. Their first time came on the heels of a werewolf hunt, both of them still running high on the adrenaline pumping through their borrowed bodies. Though Ruby had taken the lead, Castiel put up no resistance. She knew where to touch him and was more than happy to guide his fumbling hands through touching her. It was too hurried to really teach him, but as he laid next to her afterward, an arm around her shoulders pulling her close, she knew there'd be time.  
  
Angels were good at taking orders, and he seemed all too eager to learn.  
  
It was a silly, romantic idea, she knew, but it would combine two of her three favorite things about being topside: hot baths and sex. Plus here, there was no need to rush. There was no hunt waiting, no Sam and Dean lurking about. Just the two of them and a night to themselves.  
  
“I don't understand this.” Castiel seemed unable to relax, his body still curled on his side of the tub. Her legs and feet invaded his space, her heels grazing either side of his hips.  
  
“It's.. fun.” Ruby shrugged lazily, sunk so low in the water that the gesture made a small splash.  
  
“Fun?” For an angel, he was awfully skeptical of pretty much everything. She'd grown to take less offense to it. It wasn't because she was a demon. It was because he'd never been human.  
  
Cupping her hands, she scooped up a handful of the bubbles, raising the frothed soap to her lips to blow. Tiny clumps drifted through the air, a few floating up to stick in her hair, others grazing his chest before falling into the water.  
  
“It seems somewhat childish,” he said, sounding utterly unconvinced.  
  
With a sigh, Ruby shifted in the water, drawing her legs back to her, then under her, as her hands came to rest on his knees. “I'm pretty sure, Cas,” she breathed, drawing out the short syllable as her fingers slid down his thighs, “that kids take baths on their own.” Her fingertips glided through the water, lightly groping the tender skin and muscle of his inner thighs. His eyes were intently focused on her, burning bright and brimming with the desire she knew was lurking in there. “And I'm sure that they don't do this.”  
  
She pressed closed lips to closed lips gently, holding there for a few heartbeats before sliding back. His gaze was still on her, though she knew he'd taken in more of the view than he'd ever admit to anyone but her.  
  
“What--” He started and faltered, his voice sounding dry. A shake of his head and a clearing of his throat came before he tried again. “What else don't they do?”  
  
With a grin, she darted forward, teeth nipping at his jaw and earlobe. “I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
